1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power feeder for electromagnetic valves
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No 59-103973, the conventional power feeder for electromagnetic valve is arranged to couple a connector directly with a male terminal of a solenoid. In many cases, however, the direction of taking out feeder lines is restricted when mounting solenoid valves on various apparatus, so that the above-mentioned coupling construction consisting of a male terminal of a solenoid and a connector needs to provide solenoids of various types in terms of the direction of connection since the shape of the male terminal is varied to cope with differences in the direction of coupling a connector with a solenoid male terminal. Due to the difficulty of universalizing the coupling construction, the manufacture of solenoids has been low in efficiency and high in cost.